Mélinda Potter
by Eloriana
Summary: Mélinda Potter ou "Comment j'ai hérité de mon neveu" Quand une jeune femme à peine sortit de l'adolescence, du moins mentalement, se retrouve avec un neveu dont elle ignorait l'existence...Premier écrit posté ici, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.


_**Disclaimer**_: Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, mais rien ne nous empêche de faire jou-jou avec!

**Note: **Bonjour tout le monde! J'aimerais d'abord remercier Realgya qui m'a bien aidé et qui m'a expliqué comment poster sur ce site, à moi, qui ne comprends rien à l'anglais (je viens de débuter, et c'est dur quand on à plus l'habitude d'apprendre le néerlandais et de le lire depuis qu'on a huit ans... ha ha ^^") Enfin soit. Je tenais juste à dire que le personnage de Mélinda est purement inventé et que l'idée "Et si James avait une soeur?" m'est venue en lisant une fanfic sur Harry Potter que j'ai trouvé exellente... Mais assez de blabla, place à la lecture =)

* * *

Mélinda Potter ou «Comment j'ai hérité de mon neveu »

_« Chère Mélinda,_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre frère, James et de sa femme, Lily, tués par Lord Voldemort. Toutes mes sincères condoléances. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ils ont eu un fils, il se nomme Harry. Il a survécu au sortilège impardonnable de la mort lancé par Voldemort J'espère que vous vous en occuperez bien et que vous le protègerez. J'aurais bien pu le laisser chez son autre tante, mais elle aussi à un fils et n'avait pas apprécié le fait que sa sœur soit une sorcière. J'ai jugé bon de vous le confier._

_Bien à vous, Albus Dumbledore. »_

Elle relut la lettre une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle n'en revenait pas. James… mort ? Et Lily aussi ? Leur fils orphelin qui n'avait plus qu'elle pour s'en occuper. Ca faisait de années qu'elle avait coupé le ponts avec son frère, n'approuvant pas son mariage avec une née-moldue. Elle est du genre possessif quand il s'agit de son grand frère, ça oui ! C'aurait été une sorcière de sang pur ou n'importe -mais pas une née-moldue- elle aurait pu accepter… Maintenant, elle se retrouve avec un petit garçon de quinze mois sous les bras !

Elle regarda le petit dormir dans son lit à baldaquin et se dit que c'était son frère tout craché quand il était bébé. Le même nez. La même petite bouche rose. Les mêmes cheveux noirs. Manquait plus qu'il ait les yeux verts émeraude de sa mère et, qu'en grandissant, il doive porter des lunettes tout comme James !

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en sursaut car le petit avait hurlé en ne voyant pas sa mère ou son père à son réveil et ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit. Elle du se reprendre assez rapidement tellement elle était désarçonnée. Elle n'avait pas rêvé son frère était bel et bien mort. Il commençait à sangloter et elle à avoir les larmes aux yeux ne digérant toujours pas le fait que son frère se soit fait tué.

- Harry calme toi! le supplia-t-elle.

- Ma' ! Pa' ! continua-t-il de gémir en se débattant dans les draps du lit.

- Oh Harry… fit-elle d'une voix presque éteinte par les sanglots et le prenant dans les bras.

Il se calma en remarquant l'inconnue pleurer tout en le berçant. Elle le fixa alors droit dans les yeux. Il avait effectivement les yeux verts.

- Bienvenu dans ton nouveau chez toi ! lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

Il la regarda avec des yeux remplis de points d'interrogation. Elle comprit se qu'il se demandait :"Qui est cette fille qui a les yeux qui coulent ?"

- Je suis Mélinda, la sœur de ton papa…

Elle prit la lettre qu'elle avait déposé sur sa table de nuit et la fourra dans la poche de son jeans, n'ayant pas pris la peine de se changer la veille.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine et déposa Harry sur une chaise haute apparue comme par magie. Ca devait être Lunard qui l'avait placé ici par transplanage…Ah! Ce Lunard, c'est un peu comme son deuxième frère en fait. Et les deux autres Maraudeurs aussi d'ailleurs... Réflexion faite, sauf Peter, elle n'a jamais su vraiment le blairer, celui-là. Elle ouvrit le frigo où bon nombre de plats pour bébé avaient été rangés dedans. Elle referma la porte sans n'avoir rien pris.

Elle se dirigea vers la machine à café et vit qu'un pot de lait en poudre et plusieurs biberons avaient été déposés là. Elle prit une tasse de couleur verte ,donc la anse était grise -elle était à Serpentard- et se servi un café bien serré. Ensuite, elle prit la poudre et lu la notice, puis prépara un biberon qu'elle passa sous de l'eau froide étant donné qu'il était fort chaud. Elle téta la tétine et jugea qu'il était à bonne température. Elle l'agita devant l'enfant qui observait la scène depuis sa chaise. Il tendit ses menottes vers le biberon et elle le lui donna. Il téta rapidement le lait. Il avait faim mais faillit avaler de travers. Harry toussota et sa tante tapota son petit dos.

Il avait déjà tout bu et regardait le vissage encore inconnu de la jeune femme. Ils s'observèrent durant vingt minutes sans piper mot. Surtout Mélinda. Mais Harry mit fin au silence en grimaçant. Du l'odeur qui commençait à se faire sentir, il devait avoir fait «popo» et avait besoin d'être changé. Elle regarda autour d'elle en essayant de trouver du regard une table à langer. Elle l'a trouva, prit Harry dans les bras et se dirigea vers cette dernière. Elle le changea manuellement, oubliant qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille de sorciers.

- Pouah ! Bon sang, Harry ! s'exclama t-elle ce qui amusa le petit qui fit des sourires, montrant ses trois dents de lait qui poussaient.

* * *

Voilà un OS de fini ^^ Pardonnez-moi s'il y'a encore des fautes, Word ne les aurait pas vu, ça arrive =3

Je suis plutôt contente de moi, pour une fois, hé hé =) Peut-être que j'écrirais quelque chapitres sur Mélinda et ses années à Poudlard :) Je ne sait pas j'hésite encore... Qu'en pensez vous?

Reviews? Ca encourage à continuer ^^''

Bye ^.^


End file.
